Jess and Katie
by KennedyRox992
Summary: My two OCs meet for the first time! This story is dedicated to Angelic Prophecy for always being there for me. Shameless fluff. Oneshot. R/R.


AN: Another example of my weirdo fluff. You don't like it, there's a back button. You guys are used to this disclaimer by now. Don't own anything except Jess and Katie. Yakkity shmakkity. Also, this story is dedicated to a big fan and amazing friend, Angelic Prophecy, for always being there for me and supporting me. Hope you like.

_I must be outta my freakin' mind,_ I thought to myself. _What kind of complete idiot gets nervous about meeting their fiance's five-year-old niece?? Katie is gonna think I'm nuts._

"Riles, I probably shouldn't feel nervous, but I do," I said to Riley, squeezing his hand. "As I recall, Katie was not too keen at first about the two of us."

Riley smiled. "Jessie, she's been dying to meet you. You can't back out now. There's no escape." I managed a small smile.

_Ding dong._ Riley's doorbell had never sounded more ominous. As a matter of fact, I'd never heard a doorbell sound that foreboding in my life. _Proof I'm off my rocker,_ I thought.

Riley opened the door and Katie charged into his arms. "Hey, tiger," Riley said to Katie, kissing the top of her head. She beamed.

I swallowed hard and walked over to Katie and Riley. "So this is Katie," I said. I hoped that she wouldn't pick up the hint of anxiousness in my voice.

Katie looked up at me. Her eyes were shining. "Your name is my middle name," she declared. "My name is Kaitlyn Jessica Poole, and I'm five years old." She held up five fingers.

"I'm Jessica Elizabeth Shay," I said. "You can call me Jess." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. In Riley's arms was a clone of five-year-old me, right down to the little pink hair bows.

Katie smiled. "You're pretty," she said. She wiggled out of Riley's arms and walked up to me. "I like you, Jess. Will you be my friend?"

"Of course," I replied, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Any friend of Riley's is my friend too. You know, you look a bit like me when I was five."

She grinned, showing a missing front tooth. "Riley is my bestest friend in the whole world," she told me. "He's so much fun, he takes me places, he watches Bindi with me, he plays games with me, and he is the very, very, very bestest tickle monster in the whole wide world!" Riley was smiling while Katie said this.

I sat down on the couch, and my future niece jumped up next to me. "Riley _is _the best, isn't he?" I asked, winking at Riley.

"One time, Riley chased me around the whole entire house," Katie laughed. "Then he catched me and he tickled me so much that I thinked that I was gonna die of the giggles! As Bindi would say --"

"Was it stacks of fun?" I asked, grinning.

Riley and Katie burst out laughing. "Jess knows Bindi!" Katie exclaimed to Riley. "Of course she does," Riley replied. "I showed her a few episodes because she was curious, and now she always watches it! Just like you!" Katie beamed.

"We-ell, I know I can't call you tiger," I said to Katie. "That's only what Riley calls you. So what _should _I call you?"

"Riley calls me Kate-a-saurus sometimes," giggled Katie.

I thought for a few seconds, then shouted, "K. Rex!"

Katie laughed. "K. Rex?"

"Like T. rex, but it's a Katiesaurus rex!"

Katie dissolved into gales of laughter. "Katiesaurus rex!! I love it!"

I hugged her. "You're my K. Rex," I said. She beamed. "Jess, you're the bestest."

Riley pretended to look hurt. "But tiger, I thought _I _was the bestest! I've been the bestest since you first recognized who I was!"

Katie grinned and looked up at Riley. "Riley, you're the total bestest! Nothing's gonna change that!"

"Come here, you silly tiger," Riley said with a smile. "Hug me. I love you." I watched happily. The way Katie smiled was like a frontman for a garage band meeting his music inspiration, or a teenage girl meeting the Jonas Brothers.

Katie literally pounced on Riley. "I love you, Riley!!!" He beamed and grabbed hold of her, and then tickled her stomach. She let out an ecstatic shriek and dissolved into one of the biggest giggle fits I've ever seen in my life. Riley had told me that Katie adores when he tickles her, and man, any doubts I may have had about that were annihilated when I saw the way that giggling little girl was looking at her uncle.

After a few minutes, Riley let up and Katie gave him a hug that literally knocked him over. I wrapped my arms around both of them. "See, Jessie?" Riley whispered. "I told you that it'd all be fine." He kissed me on the lips, then kissed the top of Katie's head. "My two best girls."

AN: Please review! Again, this is lovingly dedicated to Angelic Prophecy.


End file.
